


Heart's Desire

by mercuryandglass



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Character Study, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mirror of Erised, This is just the really fluffy result of a really angsty idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuryandglass/pseuds/mercuryandglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi is woken up at three in the morning and dragged half way across the castle to look at a mirror Tsukki found. And, well, Tsukki's not actually so vain as to be so excited over a normal mirror. This is what Tadashi sees in the Mirror of Erised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's Desire

Tadashi wakes up at a very rude pinch to his shoulder with cold fingers covering his mouth, preemptively stifling his shout. The first thing he sees upon opening his eyes is pale skin and the barest moonlight reflecting off of ashen hair, a figure of silver and ivory in the nearly pitch black room. His paranoid fear of unknown creatures lurking in the dark quells in favour of startled questions at the familiar presence. He snaps his teeth at the hand that has yet to leave his mouth. The hand lifts.

"What are you doing here?" he demands in a harsh whisper. "How did you even get in?" He has yet to give Tsukki this week's password. "Do you know what time it is?" He only manages to blurt out these three questions before the hand returns, harshly clapping over his mouth.

"Shut up and follow me." As always, it is not a request, but an expectation.

Tadashi bites down his annoyance and rises, swiftly covering his pajamas with yesterday’s cloak and stepping into his shoes. He rubs at his eyes before scowling at the silhouette standing impatiently at his door, foot twitching as if it wanted to tap. Tsukki gestures for him to follow.

Tsukki floats through the Slytherin dormitories like he belongs, and, not for the first time, Tadashi wonders vaguely if Tsukki is supposed to be up in that tower of his, surrounded by more bookshelves than people. They say that hatstalls happen when one argues with the Sorting Hat, and Tsukki did sit on that stool for quite a while, longest sorting by far, at least for their year. They come to a stop outside an abandoned classroom on the fourth floor, in a distant corner that, judging by the thick accumulation of dust, hasn't seen use in decades, maybe even centuries.

"You shouldn't abuse your privileges like this, Tsukki. You're supposed to be doing the rounds, you know."

Tsukki waves his responsibilities away with an eyeroll, clicking his tongue. "If they're dumb enough to come out three hours after midnight, they're smart enough to not get caught." He turns to Tadashi with a smile that’s normally reserved for when he's aiming a bludger at someone's face.

Tadashi sighs with dread. "What did you do?" The silent "this time" is implied.

"I found something."

Tadashi can't help the overwhelming tide of fondness that swells in his chest at the barely suppressed excitement in that phrase, even it it was for the boy that decided to wake him up at three in the morning to show him some forgotten secret of the castle they lived in.

"Alright then. What is it?"

Tadashi is dragged by his wrist into the room and in front of a mirror. Nonsensical words are engraved in the ornate gold edging that borders the spotless silver-backed glass.

"What do you see?" Tsukki demands, and Tadashi moves his gaze towards the mirror.

Somewhat surprisingly, it doesn't show himself standing with Tsukki in the dusty abandoned classroom. Although, Tadashi does suppose that, despite Tsukki’s undeniable vanity, he probably wouldn't be so excited over a normal mirror.

Instead of his own sleepy face next to Tsukki’s lanky figure, the mirror produces an almost window-like effect, ignoring interior walls and looking out over one of the courtyards, the small square one that their study group tends to meet in, a refuge after Shoyou and Tobio were barred entry from the library after one of their explosive arguments.

On top of one of the stone tables, Hitoka-chan is curled up, back-to-back with Shimizu-senpai, surrounded by parchment, presumably reading over essays. Sitting at the same table, the idiots aren't arguing for once, either. Instead, they're laughing softly with each other, delighted at Tsukki’s sleeping form, lying on a shaded stone bench near the wall. A thin line of silvery drool drips from the corner of a relaxed smile, the source of the pair’s mirth.

At the opposite wall, Sawamura-senpai and Sugawara-senpai look into each other's eyes with all the subtlety of turtledoves, homework discarded in the grass in front of them. Unnoticed by them, Tanaka-senpai and Nishinoya-senpai are pretending to gag, their mouths open in silent laughter, that is, until Ennoshita-senpai arrives to smack them upside their heads. Maintaining his perpetually serene expression, he tells them something, likely to get back to work.

Meanwhile, at the other stone table, Azumane-senpai is meekly offering his help to Kinoshita-senpai and Narita-senpai, who listen attentively, quills held at ready. Other than Hitoka-chan and Shimizu-senpai, they are, unsurprisingly, the only ones being productive.

Tadashi stares until Tsukki taps his shoulder for attention.

"I see everyone," he says without looking away. "The study group, we're just doing what we usually do."

"What are _we_ doing?" Tsukki's tone turns the question into a demand.

Tsukki in the mirror hasn't moved, still slumbering peacefully with a smile Tadashi hasn't seen since just before they were sorted, just before Tsukki saw Aki-nii sitting at the Hufflepuff table.

"You're taking a nap."

"And you?"

Tadashi starts. Where is he in the mirror? He looks over the scene again, more carefully. Tadashi... Tadashi is nowhere to be found.

"I'm not there."

Beside him, Tsukki freezes. "You're not there?"

"Am I supposed to be?"

"Yamaguchi," Tsukki says slowly, "this is the Mirror of Erised."

Tadashi blanks at the name of this artifact, though it does sound somewhat familiar. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

Tsukki sighs. "Erised, it's 'desire' spelt backwards." He grabs Tadashi's hand and points it along the inscription, only from right to left. "I show not your face but your heart's desire."

"That does sound a bit familiar..."

"I wrote an essay about it in third year for Ancient Runes. You looked it over." Tsukki tone is accusing, but his hand flaps in dismissal. "The point is, why are you not present in your 'heart's desire'?"

Tadashi smiles patiently. "I don't see your point, Tsukki. So what if I'm not in it?"

Tsukki's mouth opens and closes a few times, and Tadashi has to suppress his smirk. When it's apparent that Tsukki has no retort, Tadashi turns away from the mirror.

"What do you see, Kei?" It hasn't escaped his notice that Tsukki hasn't looked away from the mirror this whole time.

Tadashi stares at Tsukki's profile as his cheeks slowly flush. He waits patiently. Tadashi is rewarded with three mumbled words.

"I see us."

He grabs Tsukki's hand in encouragement, twisting their fingers together, waiting.

"Right now, I see us as we are." Tsukki raises their joined hands in pseudo explanation. "However, earlier, when I was by myself..." He drops their hands, swinging them back and forth, back and forth. "Earlier, I saw us as well."

"Oh," Tadashi says intelligently, inexplicably happy. " _Oh_ ," he repeats as the implications hit him.

He turns back to the mirror, focusing on the sleeping Tsukki within, and feels real Tsukki bury his face into his shoulder. He reaches over slightly awkwardly with his free hand to pat Tsukki's hair in comfort, fingers gliding through soft curls.

"Oh," he says, joy colouring his voice like the break of dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as me going "what if Tadashi doesn't see himself in the Mirror of Erised?" (because no one actually leaves their Harry Potter phase)
> 
> That led to an idea of a character study of Tadashi versus Kei, in which we see them, once again, prove to be perfect foils of each other. It turned out a lot less angsty than it originally threatened to be, though.
> 
> (Also, I don't know if it got through, but Tadashi and Kei are fifth years and prefects for Slytherin and Ravenclaw, respectively.)
> 
>  
> 
> [Come chat Sorting possibilities of the volleyball dummies with me.](http://mercuryandglass.tumblr.com/)


End file.
